Love me Dearly
by Phanfictionwriter1
Summary: Naruto is the most unpopular kid in his grade and faces constant abuse from his parents. He is the one that no one likes. Sasuke however, is the one loved by everyone for no apparent reason other than grades and looks and is doted on by his wealthy parents and brother. The lives of these two become intertwined after sasuke discover the horrible truth about narutos personal life.
1. chapter 1

Narutos POV

There are many things I hate about my life, but all of these thing can be summed up in two categories. School and Home. Home, parents who hate me, beat me, yell at me, and just about everything else too. School, being forced to get up early, travel to school and endure the constant drone of noise from teachers that's meant to be educational. All of this is what a normal person has to worry about. However I also have put up with all the people that absolutely hate my guts.

The one thing that make everything worse though would be the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He's the popular kid who gets everything and anything at the drop of a hat. All the girls loved him, all the teacher thought he was perfect and he was always surrounded by people. Something I've never had. However at this exact moment in time I'm more worried about the English assignment that my teacher Kakashi is about to ask me too hand in.

"Naruto, can I have your assignment please." Yep there it is. I probably should have thought about an excuse before I came to this class but I guess it's too late now.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have it here." I replied quietly, trying to hide beneath my golden fringe. He eyed me with his dark grey eye; his other hidden beneath his medical eye patch. A small sigh escaped his hidden lips and he stressed "come to my office after class."

Getting called to his office was never a good thing. Kakashi is known as the schools demon teacher. He once gave a kid a weeks' worth of detention for accidentally bumping into him in the hallway between classes. Therefore logic tells me that it will be at least a call to my parents. Not good. I occupied myself with the events taking place outside the window as Kakashi went through everyone else and collected their assignments. I could see Sasuke's PE class running laps on the 400 meter track. They'd begun doing that about two weeks ago, before that it was high jump. They started a new line up, consisting of Sasuke, Neji, Garaa, Kiba, Kankuro and Shino. After the loud bang from the toy gun they began sprinting the 100 meters that were marked out. Sasuke stayed a steady second place with Neji just ahead of him until just before the end. That was when Sasuke surged forward, overtook Neji and one the race in one swift move. That left Neji in second place and Kiba in third. Sasuke collected many high fives from those that had already completed their lap and then made his way to sit in the shade, a smug smile on his face. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smile off of his face sometimes... well, most of the time.

The loud ringing of the school bell brought my attention back to this class. I hurriedly put all my equipment together and began to make my way to my locker. I wasn't even out of the classroom before someone thought that it'd be hilarious to trip me over, making me drop everything. People didn't even stop to let me pick up the stuff id dropped and proceeded to step all over my stuff and pretend like nothing had happened and that nothing was there. The sad part was that this was and is the best part of my day. I don't have one friend at this school. Even the computer nerd who sits in the corner and ignores everything and everyone shuns me.

After I finally managed to pick up my stuff, get to my graffiti covered locker and put my stuff in the thing, I found myself in front of Kakashi's office. This was not going to be fun. Knocking on the door, I prayed to whatever higher power there might be that he wouldn't be there. However it seems not even the Gods will cut me slack as I heard a small "come in" from the other side of the door.

"Take a seat Naruto." He said while looking at some papers that were piled on his desk. "So, where is your assignment and why wasn't it handed in." he continued, his voice thick with Boredom.

"I did do it, but I lost the book that I wrote it in." I lied. The truth was that while the boys were giving me my daily beating at lunch, one of the guys threw some of my subject books into the furnace which, only with my luck, happened to be on at the time.

"Well, if you can't hand it in I have no choice but to fail you and call your parents."

"If you just give me until tomorrow I will have the assignment done. I know it all I just need time to re-write it." I pleaded. My parents couldn't find out about this.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Look, you're a smart kid, but you know that I can't let you do that. The due date was today and if I let you do it tomorrow then it wouldn't be fair to the other students. This is a re-occurring problem with you and I suggest you fix it because it's starting to add up. You finish school this year Naruto. Don't screw it up and regret it later." Kakashi lectured sternly.

"Can you at least not tell my parents? Please. I promise to get the next one in on time." I felt like I was going to cry. My stomach started to churn and I felt like I was going to be sick. Kakashi sat there contemplating his decision for what seemed like hours. "Look, I won't call your parents this time. But next time I won't be so lenient Naruto. Get the next one in on time. Now get going, schools over." I sighed in relief. My stomach started to settle and relief washed over me. Something had actually gone my way for a change. Now I just had to doge my parents for the afternoon and this would be a good day.

Once I'd gotten home I checked the garage to see if they were home. My mums' car wasn't here but my dads' was. Not so good, but not the worst it could be. I cautiously made my way inside the house being as quiet as the creaky floor boards on the stairs would allow. "Naruto?" I heard my dad yell from across the House. "Yes dad." I replied, a little startled.

"Where have you been?" he asked making his way into the living room. He didn't yell but he still sounded, dangerous.

"We had to hand in some stuff to the teacher today so class ran a little late." I came up with somewhat of a lie as fast as possible.

"Very well, now get to your room and study. Now!" he yelled.

"Yes." I squeaked before running upstairs to my not so safe, safe haven. I managed to not get a beating today, well, one from home. Lifting my shirt up I notice that id gained so black, blue and even purple bruises from the boys at school today. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be bad.

first chapter of new story. i hope you enjoy it. feel free to comment, vote/like, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up this morning was a tedious task. The weather had turned cold with the approaching winter and the total lack of heating in my room meant that the cold grip of night was refusing to leave. The sun hadn't risen yet and looking to my left I noticed the alarm clock read 5:30 am. That left me enough time to hopefully leave before either of my parents woke up. Siting up I felt a sudden string that felt as though it were electrically charged down my side. Carefully lifting up my shirt I found that the bruises on my side had worsened, if that's possible, overnight. The tender muscle and skin looked as though an artist had tripped over and their paint pallet had landed on me.

Rummaging through my closet I looked for something to wear to school and decided to go with my orange hoodie and black skinny's with my Joker converse. It wasn't much different from what I wore every other day of the week to be honest. I wasn't looking forward to today. Now that we've handed in one assignment it's almost guaranteed that we will get another one for English. This is why I hate having the same subject two days in a row.

Glancing at the clock I realized that I had to leave. This would be interesting. I just hoped my parents weren't awake yet. I crept down the stairs as quiet as a mouse. Here were no lights on so that was a good sign. As I made my way past the kitchen and through the dining room I didn't see anyone, and no one saw me. Today was starting off well.

Walking to school I kept my head down, as always, and tried to get to school as fast as possible. With the shape I'm already in from yesterday the last thing I need is for my regular bullies to find me in the school yard. I arrived at school earlier than usual, so there weren't many people there. Just the music and band kids, as well as the sports teams that had made it through to the summer finales.

I decided to go straight to the classroom and just kill some time in there. My desk was in the back corner. The perfect place for a reject like myself. I liked it. You weren't easily noticed by the teacher. No one saw what you did during class, and the view out of the window was spectacular.

The long windows gave you a view of the town, and the forest that came behind it. The early morning sun created a symphony of colors in the sky. Orange red and gold. Some mornings it was pink blue and purple. Others it was dark and grey. There were never two the same. I find it kind of sad that this is the only thing I have to enjoy in my life. The view out the window. It was mesmerizing.

Before I even noticed, the bell had gone and people were rushing into the classroom. Kakashi had taken his place at the front and was setting up two white boxes.

"Okay guys, sit down and be quiet. We're about to start our next assessment. This one will go over the holiday break which, as I'm sure you are all well aware, starts next week." He explained in his usual, unenthusiastic, monotone voice.

There was an audible moan throughout the class but he just continued with his explanation

"This next assignment is a group task, and it is due in week one of the new term, so when I say use your holiday I mean it. Now everyone on my right side of the room, come and pick a piece of paper form the box on the table." Kakashi gestured to one of the boxes in front of him. "This will decide your pairs." He continued.

After we all lined up and slowly collected our pieces of paper be took our seats once again. Kakashi gave the other ide the same directions, except they had to say their letter out loud and pair up with the corresponding letter.

I stopped listening until I heard the smug, rude, asshole of an Uchiha say "E". My heart nearly stopped when no one answered. No. not me. Please. Checking my card, I found that I also had the letter E. reluctantly I raised my hand. The Uchiha bastards face had the same reaction that I had in my head. This was not going to be fun.

If you get to this point then thanks for taking the time to read it.

Feel free to comment, vote, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hn." Was the assholes only word as he took a seat next to me. And when I say next to me, I mean as far away as possible; on top of facing the other way.

"Okay guys, now that you've found your partners I'll explain the task. First thing you need to know is that the topic is the oh so popular and loved Shakespeare." The entire class, including myself made it clear how displeased we were. There were moans, sighs, someone started to fake a cry and Kiba complained "well there goes my passing next terms assessment."

"As I was saying, the topic is Shakespeare and your task is to write an essay on any of the following plays, Othello, Hamlet, Macbeth, The merchant of Venice or Romeo and Juliet, and relate it to problems in today's society. Along with this you will also be required to act out a scene from your chosen play that demonstrates the theme or themes that you have written your essay on. As you are in pairs of two the scene must consist of at least two characters, and I personally recommend that you do no more than 4 characters. Pairs that have tried to play more than four in the past have failed as they don't portray the scene properly. And yes that means I'm marking your acting skills."

I saw Uchiha raise his hand from the corner of my eye. "Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"My partners an idiot and most likely won't remember the lines, so unless we're getting marked separately then I request a partner change. Let the gloomy red-head partner with him." The asshole demanded like a spoiled child. Garaa, embarrassed by his remark, sunk into his chair trying to disappear.

"Your essays will be marked separately, however your performance is a TEAM effort Sasuke, so you'll be marked as a TEAM. Also no. I will not permit group changes as that would mean I might as well have let you choose." Kakashi said matter-of-factually.

The Uchiha didn't look too thrilled about that response. "Okay, come and get a task outline and then you can start. Or not. Depends if you want to pass or not. If you fail then that makes marking easier for me."

I managed to collect a Task outline without someone making me face plant the ground for a change and took my seat in the back corner again. Soon after the stuck-up rich boy joined me. "So, We gonna start this?" I asked flatly. I didn't get a reply so I decided to just stare out the window thinking about the fact that Sasuke and I would have to act. After the disaster with my last English assignment it's important that I pass this one. 'Just why did I get partnered with this douche bag?' I asked myself. I turned to look at Sasuke and see if he'd started anything, but he was just coloring in his task outline with his scented highlighters. The strong smell filling my sent and making me cringe in disgust.

"Look, I know ya wanna pas and I wanna pass too so... um... let's... choose a play?" I said as kindly as possible. The Uchiha brat glared at me but nodded and gave in. "Othello" he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Othello. The play you idiot. We're doing that one." He said irritated.

"Why? Don't I get any input." I asked slightly, very, angered.

"You'll thank me later." The thought of me ever thanking the Uchiha for anything made me feel somewhat sick in the stomach. I know manners are important, but if there one person on this planet that isn't going to be graced with them form me, it's him.

The bell sounded and we all moved onto our respective classes for 2nd period. For me that meant math. A.k.a. nap time. Well that would have been the case if I ever made it to the actual class. I may not have run into my parents this morning but that didn't mean luck was on my side. First I got partnered with Sasuke. And now I find myself behind the school sports shed, surrounded by the people that love to hate me the most. Sakura, Neji, Kiba, TenTen and Sai. This didn't look good. "What do you guys want?" I asked trying to hide my fear. It was Neji who had given me the beating yesterday; which I could still very much feel. Suddenly a hand hit the side of my face, sharply and rapidly. It was Sakura. "What do I want!? How could you ask that? How dare you get paired up with Sasuke!"

Oh great, I made the head Sasuke fan mad. Defiantly not what I wanted. "So I guess that means you're gonna get pissy and hit me now right?" I taunted. Although given the situation I will admit, probably wasn't a good idea. But hey, there was a reason everyone called me an idiot. Neji's fist collided with my already battered and bruised torso, making me double over in pain. "Don't you dare talk to her like that you filthy dog." I had to laugh at that. "Filthy dog? I think you're a little confused. Isn't Kiba the 'filthy dog'. I mean he has like 8 of them., he smells like them. Pretty sure he pisses like them too." i smirked.

"What did you say dumb-ass!?" Kiba roared before landing his own punch to my face. That was it. The finale blow. My vision began to go fuzzy, and I could feel myself falling. I never felt myself hitting the ground, but I remember seeing the five of them run off before it all faded to black.

Thanks for reading (=-=)

Feel free to comment, vote, etc.

Also - have nothing against scented highlighters

Also also – I have nothing against the characters I made bullies, in fact I love all the characters form this anime, but I needed some 'bad guys' and I didn't wanna make up my own characters cause I think it takes away from the story.

Don't worry. He's not dead.


End file.
